Rushbuy costs
This table applies to Suicidal difficulty. However, the only difference on lower difficulties is a reduction in lease length for United Builders, Inc. and Mitrosoft. G = Galactic Manufacturing Corp. ( 6\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor ) T = Terran Manufacturing ( 4\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor plus \lfloor \frac{x^{1.1}}{5}+1\rfloor per week for \lfloor (\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor )^{0.61}\rfloor weeks) U = United Builders, Inc. ( 2\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor + 50 plus (this number is sometimes 1 too small) \lfloor 3x^{0.55}\rfloor +2 per week for \lfloor (\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor )^{0.6}+22.3\rfloor weeks) M = Mitrosoft ( \lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor + 50 plus \lfloor (\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor )^{0.55}\rfloor +1 per week for \lceil \frac{3(\lfloor x^{1.1}\rfloor )^{0.8}+283}{2}\rceil weeks) {| border="1" cellpadding="2" |- align="center" valign="top" | Production cost | colspan="4" | Contractor | colspan="4" | Cheapest in given timeframe (cost) |- | | G''' | '''T | U''' | '''M | 24 wks | 48 wks | 96 wks | 192 wks |- | 5 | 30 | 20+2/2 wks | 60+9/24 wks | 55+3/147 wks | T (24) | T | T | T |- | 8 | 54 | 36+2/3 wks | 64+10/25 wks | 57+3/149 wks | T (42) | T | T | T |- | 11 | 78 | 48+3/4 wks | 76+13/26 wks | 63+5/154 wks | T (60) | T | T | T |- | 13 | 96 | 64+4/5 wks | 82+14/27 wks | 66+5/156 wks | T (84) | T | T | T |- | 14 | 108 | 72+4/5 wks | 86+15/27 wks | 68+5/157 wks | T (92) | T | T | T |- | 15 | 114 | 76+4/6 wks | 88+15/28 wks | 69+6/158 wks | T (100) | T | T | T |- | 18 | 144 | 96+5/6 wks | 98+17/29 wks | 74+6/161 wks | T (126) | T | T | T |- | 22 | 174 | 116+6/7 wks | 108+18/29 wks | 79+7/164 wks | T (158) | T | T | T |- | 25 | 204 | 136+7/8 wks | 112+18/30 wks | 84+7/167 wks | T (192) | T | T | T |- | 28 | 234 | 156+8/9 wks | 128+20/31 wks | 89+8/170 wks | T (228) | T | T | T |- | 29 | 240 | 160+9/9 wks | 130+21/31 wks | 90+8/171 wks | G | G | G | G |- | 31 | 258 | 172+9/9 wks | 136+21/31 wks | 93+8/172 wks | T (253) | T | T | T |- | 33 | 276 | 184+10/10 wks | 140+22/32 wks | 95+9/174 wks | G | G | G | G |- | 35 | 294 | 196+10/10 wks | 148+23/32 wks | 99+9/176 wks | G | G | G | G |- | 38 | 324 | 216+11/11 wks | 158+24/33 wks | 104+9/178 wks | M (320) | G | G | G |- | 40 | 342 | 228+12/11 wks | 164+24/33 wks | 107+10/180 wks | G | G | G | G |- | 43 | 372 | 248+13/12 wks | 174+25/34 wks | 112+10/183 wks | M (352) | G | G | G |- | 45 | 390 | 260+14/12 wks | 180+26/34 wks | 115+10/184 wks | M (355) | G | G | G |- | 48 | 420 | 280+15/13 wks | 190+27/35 wks | 120+11/187 wks | M (384) | G | G | G |- | 50 | 438 | 292+15/13 wks | 196+27/35 wks | 123+11/188 wks | M (387) | G | G | G |- | 53 | 468 | 312+16/14 wks | 206+28/35 wks | 128+11/191 wks | M (392) | G | G | G |- | 56 | 498 | 332+17/14 wks | 216+29/36 wks | 133+12/193 wks | M (421) | G | G | G |- | 59 | 528 | 352+18/15 wks | 226+30/36 wks | 138+12/196 wks | M (426) | G | G | G |- | 62 | 558 | 372+19/15 wks | 236+31/37 wks | 143+13/198 wks | M (455) | G | G | G |- | 65 | 588 | 392+20/16 wks | 246+31/37 wks | 148+13/201 wks | M (460) | G | G | G |- | 68 | 618 | 412+21/16 wks | 256+32/38 wks | 153+13/203 wks | M (465) | G | G | G |- | 71 | 648 | 432+22/17 wks | 266+33/38 wks | 158+14/205 wks | M (494) | G | G | G |- | 74 | 678 | 452+23/17 wks | 276+34/39 wks | 163+14/208 wks | M (499) | G | G | G |- | 350 | 3768 | 2512+126/50 wks | 1306+77/70 wks | 678+35/402 wks | M (1518) | M (2358) | G | G |- | 1000 | 11970 | 7980+400/103 wks | 4040+136/117 wks | 2045+66/797 wks | M (3629) | M (5213) | M (8381) | G Category: Data and formulas